Ainslie Verity
Ainslie Verity is a Torillian Vampire from Earth. She says she was turned around 2267, making her, at the time of her discovery by Siran Vardan, 60 years old, with the appearance of a 24 year old human. She was betrayed by the male Torillian/Nirnian Vampire Hybrid Walker Averill who charmed her and, after getting her ostracized from her family, attempted to suck her dry. This causes Ainslie to have a difficult time trusting males, especially those in a relationship, as she believes they'll just betray their partner, like how Walker Averill betrayed her. Unlike most Torillian Vampires, Ainslie is not as tormented by her Blood Lust, and is more easily capable of keeping it in check. The cause would later be revealed to be Galiana Matveev. History Pre-Hellcat Squadran Prior to becoming a Vampire, Ainslie was the oldest daughter in a family trying to recover from the fallout of the Mirror War. During this time, she met Walker Averill, who, unbeknownced to her, was a vampire. He'd charmed her, and, with her under his command, made her act out to the point to where she was ostracized from her family, and, when she was thrown out, 'offered' her a place to stay. However, once she was where he wanted her, he struck: restraining her and began draining her of her blood. He would have succeeded too, had Galiana Matveev, who was patrolling the city, not interfered, driving Walker off, and, knowing what was about to happen to Ainslie, prepared her for it, modifying her mind, via Psionic Surgery, as to allow resisting her blood lust easier. Once she woke up, she discovered that, now, she too was a vampire, although her lack of an insatiable thirst for blood (due to the unknown individual's Psionic Surgery) had her confused, as well as a little relieved. However, thinking herself a monster, she made extreme efforts to remain hidden, as well as try to not turn into an uncontrollable, blood-sucking fiend. When her Blood Lust became too strong to ignore, she'd go after criminals, mostly hunting down male criminals who target female victims (from purse thieves to murderers to rapists). Eventually, though, in 2303, she would again encounter Walker, getting into a large fight with him, still blaming him for her condition. However, as a Nirnian Vampire Lord/Torillian Vampire Hybrid, he was too powerful for her, and nearly killed her (again), before Siran Vardan of Hellcat Squadran, whom Ainslie aided a few days prior, intervened, using both her Energy Manipulation Powers and the element of surprise to catch Walker off-guard, forcing him to retreat. While angry that Walker got away from her, Ainslie was grateful for Siran's aid (as well as both shocked and relieved that Siran didn't attack her, despite knowing what she was). Eventually, the topic of Ainslie's living conditions came up and, once hearing how bad they were, Siran offered that Ainslie stay with her. After much back and forth, and a lot of convincing, Ainslie eventually agreed to it. Destroying Walker For the first month or so she was staying with Siran and Lyle, Ainslie made no attempt to hide her resentment of Lyle, and seemed to argue with him every chance she got. This changed, however, when Walker Averill's hideout was discovered, and Lyle was one of the volunteers to go help Ainslie take him out. This barely phased Ainslie, but it did leave her surprised, wondering what would compel Lyle to help. She'd later understand that Lyle helping was related to Siran volunteering first: he'd wanted to make sure Siran was safe. During the battle, Siran was wounded and taken out of the fight, leaving Ainslie to work with Lyle to take Walker down. After a brief period of resisting taking Lyle's aid, she finally relented, and, with Lyle's help, destroyed Walker. Time with the Kendricks ''Murky Over the years, observing the couples that remained strong and seeing males whose behavior was contrary to what Ainslie was used to, she began to doubt her outlook on males, and life in general. This left her tormented, confused, and generally a complete mess, so, in 2326, she decided to take some time away from Kaven Base, and return to Veldton, specifically her old stalking grounds, to see if males there could be like those she's seen at Kaven Base, only that she was too blind to see it before. For her first few days back, she didn't see much different from last time she'd been there, until one day, she spotted a known murderer corner a girl in an alley, but, before she could go after the murderer, a flock of ravens, led by a man-sized raven, attacked the man, allowing his would-be victim to escape in the confusion. This confused Ainslie, and she was confused even more when the man-sized raven morphed into a human male, causing Ainslie to realize the person was a wereraven. She immediately left, though, thinking little of the incident. However, her return sparked the plans of some of the city's more well-entrenched crime lords to try to rid the world of her. A hunter sent by one of the mob bosses in the town found her, and would have killed her, had the wereraven from the other day not appeared and saved her. At this point, her confusion began to overshadow her indifference of the individual, and she began to wonder what was with the man. A week later, she discovered a rapist trying to rape a 14 year old girl, and managed to intervene before the girl could be violated. However, it was a trap, with the girl snagged from a nearby store for use as bait, and a gang with Vampire-hunting equipment laying in wait. However, the gang was themselves ambushed by the wereraven from before, accompanied by his flock of ravens. With the distraction, Ainslie managed to escort the girl away, and, when she was finally alone, began wondering why the wereraven was helping her. For the next half week, however, a group of mob-hired vampire hunters began chasing her down, and had her cornered at one point. However, again, the wereraven came to her aid, but did not get off scott-free: one of the hunters managed to land a hit on its wing, and wounded him. It was at this point that Ainslie reached an epiphany: she HAD been wrong about males all this time, otherwise this guy wouldn't have helped her. Lyle had the excuse of having married Siran, and Ainslie being Siran's friend, but the wereraven had no connection to Ainslie at all...and yet, he would willingly risk life and limb to help her. Personality Ainslie, quite understandably, has an aversion to males. She immediately distrusts them, and is prone to making snarky remarks about a male involved in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. This is especially true for Lyle Kendrick, whom Ainslie shows extreme distrust for, due to him being the recently-married husband of Siran Vardan, with it usually falling on Siran to get Ainslie to stop antagonizing Lyle. However, she developed a begrudging respect for Lyle when he and Siran helped Ainslie take down Walker Averill permanently. Ainslie appears extremely slow to trust anyone: it was only after Siran saved her life that Ainslie considered her a friend. Abilities and Weaknesses Like all Torillian Vampires, Ainslie has enhanced strength and the ability to ''charm people. Both these abilities allow her to conquer most foes easily, either by fighting them off or by charming them and making them leave her alone. She is also capable of shapeshifing into one of 3 other forms: a bat form, a wolf form (which she uses most commonly), and a gaseous form (which she can use to flee when weakened or afraid). She cannot be put to sleep, charmed, or held in place by magical or technological means. She can also scale steep surfaces easily, with a sort of spider climb ability. However, like other Torillian Vampires, her extreme amount of strengths is matched by an equally severe level of weaknesses. She, like other Torillian Vampires, is repelled by Garlic, and will recoil in the face of a mirror. However, unlike other Torillian Vampires, who are repelled by Holy Symbols of Torillian Religions (Specifically, those of Lawful Good "Deities"), Ainslie is repelled by ''Un''holy Symbols (Holy Symbols for Evil Torillian "Deities"), which is likely due to her unique nature. She is also burned by Unholy Water, while not being adversely effected by normal Holy Water. Also, like a normal Torillian Vampire, she can be destroyed by direct sunlight exposure; being trapped in running water; or stabbed by a wooden stake, beheaded, and her mouth stuffed with Holy Wafers. Gallery brunette-anime-girl--large-prf-1188882324.jpg|Ainslie, around 2267 1184162286_InvisableAnimeGirl.jpg|Ainslie during her first night hiding in the streets of Veldton